Of getting high and then back down
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Sam and Dean get high and decide to check out a potential hunt. When they get caught John makes sure to bring them back to reality! Teenchesters! Preseries one shot. Warnings: bad language, weed and corporal punishment - because John Winchester would kick some ass if his boys got high and then were stupid enough to get caught!


**A/N: The idea of Sam and Dean getting high together just wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to get it out of my system although I really should be writing on various other stuff instead... And maybe studying for my exam...Oh, well... Btw this story has no connection to my "do you remember"-verse where Sam never got high as a kid... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cover photo (no copyright infringement intended) and nope, I don't own Supernatural either, I just like playing with our boys...**

**Warnings: Teens getting high, bad language (as always) and John going all ape, doling out some discipline... You have now been warned, so turn back if that stuff is not for you.**

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

Dean turned around and rested his head against the cold brick wall. He sighed loudly, anger bubbling deep in his gut. What he had just seen almost lead him to believe that his brother was freaking suicidal! If Dad ever found out, Sam would be dead meat, that much was certain!

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean mumbled to himself and peeked around the corner.

The 14-year-old stuffed the small paper bag in his pocket, trying not to look suspicious as he walked away from the group of older kids. Dean was hiding behind the wall again, listening carefully to the approaching steps. At just the right moment he whirled around, grabbing Sam by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

The young teen let out a startled yelp and his cheeks blushed furiously as he spotted who was manhandling him.

"D-Dean..." he stuttered, "uumm, w-what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here! Sam, I saw you buy the weed, what the hell's gotten into you? If Dad ever-"

"No, Dean please don't tell him when he gets back!" Sam pleaded, desperation already lacing his words.

Dean sighed and flicked his little brother on the head.

"You know I don't rat on you!" Dean started, almost indignantly, "But if you do this with me knowing, Dad's annoying 6th sense is sure to find out and that'll equal killing you and flaying me and my sorry ass! Sammy... getting high is like, what, second on Dad's list of stuff NOT to do! He'll go fucking mental!"

Sam had the decency to at least look a little ashamed. Then a small devious smile crept onto his face.

"I'll share it with you... and I know you've smoked weed before so stop being all hypocritical!"

Dean blinked a few times, surprised by the sheer cheek in his brother's suggestion. He was going to let Sammy know just how ludicrous the idea was when a thought suddenly struck him. If Dean confiscated this weed Sam would most likely just find another way to get his hands on the herbs, but if he took the offer Dean could make sure that the joint wouldn't be too strong, he could keep an eye on Sam and be by his brothers side if he got a bad high by the pot. Maybe it wasn't such a shitty idea after all! And besides, how the hell would Dad find out about this anyway? Dean sure as hell wasn't going to tell him; and neither would Sam!

The 18-year-old sighed deeply, every fiber of his being trying to tell him that he would most likely regret this move, but a teenage-mind isn't always as good at foreseeing consequences as one would like!

"We do this _my_ way, you listen to what _I _say and you do as you're told!"

Sam's smile was so full of mischief that Dean couldn't help but smile himself.

"Lead the way..." Sam said and quickly followed his brother down the road.

x-x

After thoroughly investigating the neighborhood Dean decided on Ms. Morrison's old garden shed. It was placed on the edge of her large garden, surrounded by trees on one side and almost out of sight from the house. Ms. Morrison had just left in her car, so Dean and Sam could enter her garden safely. They knew Ms. Morrison only by name and reputation. She was a woman in her mid forties who lived by herself – at least if you didn't count her five cats, and she was known for being quite the character. The smaller kids in the area called her a witch and a growing trend was to dare each other to enter Mrs. Morrison's garden or even her house without her finding out. Apparently it didn't always work out, and Sam had heard a kid from school tell his friend how Ms. Morrison had whacked him something fierce with a spoon when she caught him in the middle of her living room.

x-x

Sam sat on an upturned bucket and watched as his big brother mixed the weed with the tobacco from a cigarette. Dean carefully poured the mix into the small paper cone and finished making the joint. He took out his Zippo lighter and cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

"You ready?" he asked, the green eyes glistening.

Sam nodded, his stomach doing flips from excitement.

Dean took the first few puffs, exhaling the thick smoke evenly and then handed the spliff to his brother. Sam took the joint and inhaled deeply. Tears rose in his eyes and even though he tried holding it back, a loud, violent cough escaped him along with a small cloud of smoke.

Dean took the joint from Sam's grasp and covered a smile with his other hand, not wanting to embarrass his brother. He grabbed the water bottle from his bag and handed it to Sam who immediately accepted it.

"Here" Dean said and Sam drank greedily from the bottle, the water appeasing his burning throat.

"Try to breathe in some air as well when you inhale" Dean suggested while showing Sam what he meant.

Sam nodded and did what his brother had told him. This time he managed to inhale without having a coughing fit and Sam took a few more hits before passing the joint on.

"You know" Dean started in between puffs, "you might not feel anything the first time you do this. I didn't really get high until the third time or something like that..."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem..." Sam stated and rubbed a hand against his forehead.

Dean snorted out a small laugh as he looked at his brother. His eyes were red, moving a bit slower than usual and as the brothers' hands touched when Dean held out the joint he could feel that Sam's hand was already cold and clammy.

x-x

Sam felt his body react to the weed and moved from the bucket to sit on the dirt floor of the shed while he rested his back against the wall. A spot was buzzing pleasantly on his forehead, right between the eyes, and he felt his thighs jitter. A comfortable bubble seemed to surround him and cloud every bad feeling in his mind, while, at the same time, everything remotely funny seemed absolutely hilarious to the young teen.

So this was what being high felt like. _I could get used to this_, Sam thought to himself and sent his brother a look.

Dean was feeling comfortably numb himself, a somewhat goofy grin plastered on his face as he thought of the pretty girl he had been having fun with the other night. Her boobs had fit perfectly into the palms of his hands, her long hair smelling like ripe apples. Without knowing, Dean made a weird, squeaky whistle that made Sam lose it completely. A smile quickly spread on the 14-year-old's face and then he felt the uncontrollable urge to laugh. The first giggle escaped Sam through pinched lips but his body wouldn't let him hold anything back. In mere seconds Sam was roaring with laughter and Dean couldn't suppress a giggle as he eyed his baby brother's high.

"What?" Dean asked, raising his brows.

Sam huffed and puffed as he worked to take control of his body and mind and he shook his head at Dean.

"I-I don't even k-know!" he exclaimed before laughing even harder, "you made this "pfeee"-noise and..." he paused as the giggles made talking rather difficult, "and the look on your face was just..."

Sam lost it again, this time bringing Dean with him into an ocean of laughter. Though Dean was in a more controlled state of high than his brother he couldn't escape the laughing fit, and for the first time in months Dean felt completely at peace.

x-x

When both boys had finally taken control over themselves Sam heaved for air before turning towards Dean.

"So, why do you think all the kids call Ms. Morrison a witch?"

"Dunno..." Dean answered slowly and scratched his arm, "weird cat-lady and stuff like that, I guess"

"What if she _is_ a witch!" Sam said while a pensive look took over his face.

"I don't think she's a witch Sammy. Dad would know if a witch lived just down the street!"

"Maybe he wouldn't... let's go have a look!"

Dean just shrugged and got to his feet to follow his younger brother. He felt quite certain that nothing was out of the ordinary here, but if Sam wanted to investigate, then fine by him.

Despite Dean's dazed brain he remembered to throw a look at the driveway and note that Ms. Morrison's car was still missing. The brothers snuck along the house, Dean almost having another torturous fit of the giggles when Sam stumbled over a branch and did a not so graceful pirouette, and reached the porch. Sam looked around before crawling up the steps with Dean following closely. The youngest Winchester poked his head up to peer in the window and flinched at a sudden movement right in front of him.

"What?" Dean whispered loudly and tugged at Sam's shirt.

The younger boy exhaled noisily and swallowed his spit.

"It was just a fucking cat!"

"What was it fucking?!" Dean managed to get out between childish giggles, while sending Sam a smirk.

Sam punched him in the arm before sticking his head up to get a better look at Ms. Morrison's living room. He quickly ducked down once again, this time sounding more serious.

"Someone's in there Dean!" Sam whispered and Dean furrowed his brow.

Both Winchester brothers slowly poked their heads up and spotted two younger boys sneaking around inside. One of them grabbed something and held it up for the other to see. Both boys paled and raised their brows.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed when he spotted the blood-dripping bird in the boy's hand, "maybe she really is a-"

Dean was cut off when a strong, bony hand caught both him and Sam roughly by their ears and hauled them off the ground.

"Aah!" both Sam and Dean cried, wincing at the hard grip on them.

"What have we here?!" Ms. Morrison cackled, sounding like a perfect imitation of an old sadistic teacher.

"Umm..." Sam tried and reflexively pulled up his shoulders.

"We..err... we were just-" Dean joined in, his usual ability to smooth talk his way out of everything disabled by his high,"ow, fuck... enough with the ear!" he added when Ms. Morrison tightened her grip. His swearing did nothing to appease her and she sent Dean and Sam an angry glare.

"The Winchester boys! Won't your father be pleased to know that his sons spend their time trespassing other people's premisses!"

"Please, Ms. Morrison" Sam said, "our Dad doesn't need to know. We weren't gonna go inside or anything, we just..."

"Oh, I think Mr. Winchester wants to know 'bout this, alright!"

"H-he's not home" Dean hissed, praying that the hunt would prove a little more complicated than John had made it out to be.

"Well, we'll see when we get you boys home, won't we!" Ms. Morrison sneered.

Sam sent Dean a helpless look and then squinted as Ms. Morrison twisted his ear before proceeding to drag both boys towards their home.

x-x

The Impala in the driveway spoke for itself. Clearly the hunt had been a simple salt and burn and John had made it back before scheduled. Dean felt his heart drop all the way to his feet. They were so screwed!

To say that John Winchester looked happy when he opened the front door to find both his sons wincing in the iron grasp of the neighborhood's weird cat-lady would be the lie of the century! John pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow in an asking gesture.

"I found your boys lurking around on my porch!" Ms. Morrison shot.

John sighed loudly, feeling a wave of anger wash through him. Why the hell could he never catch a break!

"Thank you Ms. Morrison" John said so calmly that both Sam and Dean felt their blood freeze in their veins.

A yelling, screaming Dad was not a pretty sight, but an obviously angry, treacherously calm Dad was way worse!

"You make sure these two don't wander off again, or they'll taste my spoon the next time!" Ms. Morrison drawled in her southern dialect, making Dean blush furiously.

"Oh, there won't be a next time! I'll see to that!"

John nodded as Ms. Morrison trudged off and then turned his full attention to his wayward sons.

"Get inside!" he ground out through gritted teeth and clipped Dean in the back of the head as he scuttled past him.

The rush of air as his eldest hurried by him made John's blood boil. Oh, how he knew that smell! Memories of his own teen years flashed before his inner eye and John sighed to himself. This would be a long day!

When John entered the living room both Sam and Dean were settled on the old couch, rubbing at their tortured ears.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" John growled, brows knitted together in an angry scowl, "snooping around Ms. Morrison's house is one thing, doing it when you're supposed to be in school is another!"

"Dad-" Dean tried, losing his voice as he saw the look on John's face.

"When the hell did you decide that it was okay to defy the rule of not drawing attention to yourself by getting in trouble?"

"Dad!" this time it was Sam who opened his mouth, "take a chill pill! We thought she was a witch and just went to check it out! As usual you weren't around, so we had to do it ourselves!"

Next to him Dean squinted and swallowed hard at his brother's words. That joint had obviously killed off Sam's brain! Granted he had been running a hell of a smart mouth for the last year or so, but telling John Winchester to take a chill pill before bitching about him leaving was a certain path to a solid ass kicking!

John's face reddened as his youngest kept babbling and he inwardly counted to ten to keep himself just remotely calm. He had planned on making the boys dig their own grave regarding the weed, but John felt the anger pulse through him in hot waves, and he decided to just go all in and let the boys know just how screwed they were.

"Samuel Winchester, I strongly recommend you shut your trap right now if you plan on sitting sometime during the coming month!"

Sam huffed and was just about to air his displeasure when Dean nudged him in the arm, making his little brother shut up.

"Dad!" Dean said, trying to sound sure of himself, "I don't know what's gotten into this idiot, but I swear we were just checking the rumors out! And why else would we be on Ms. Morrison's lot?"

John shook his head.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what's gotten into your brother! And trust me when I say you'll both regret it!"

Sam and Dean swallowed simultaneously and sent each other a sideways glare. They both seemed to think the same thing. How the hell could their father know anything about the pot?! John easily spotted these exact thoughts in his sons' eyes.

"You smell like a fucking marijuana field on fire!" John roared angrily, making both boys flinch, "any thoughts on the matter?" he asked and crossed his arms forcefully.

Sam, realizing he was in deep, deep shit, suddenly tried to back pedal and convince his Dad that Ms. Morrison had locked two boys up in her house and other than that apparently had mangled birds lying around her living room. Clearly both these facts warranted an investigation! Sam's attempt at justifying smelling like weed went completely to hell and he decided to shut up when he spotted his Dad's pulsing temples.

John was counting inwardly again and raised his brows at his youngest.

"You mean to tell me that you skipped school, got high with your brother and then decided to investigate what you believed to be a witch kidnapping neighborhood children! Cause if that's the case this has got to be the most stupid thing you two have ever done!"

"N-no, Dad" Dean said, "we just-"

"What Dean? I would LOVE to hear a freakin' explanation here! Did you NOT skip school?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you NOT get high? With your _little brother_?" John sneered the last words.

Dean hesitated for a second, but knew too well that lying to John Winchester was a very bad idea.

"Yes, sir, but-"

"Did you NOT then proceed to enter private grounds to check out a freaking _rumor_?"

"Yes, sir we did, but-"

"Then tell me, Dean, why I shouldn't be livid with you? How could you ever think it was okay to get high, let _Sam_ get high, and then begin a potential _hunt_! If she had really been a witch would you have been able to protect yourself and your brother?"

Dean drew in a long breath, not wanting to answer that particular question.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" John bellowed loudly.

"No, sir..." Dean replied quickly and eyed his feet intensely.

"That's what I thought! Dean go shower and then plant your nose in the corner in the kitchen!"

"A corner! Dad, come on, you gotta be kid-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FREAKIN' KIDDING!"

Dean shook his head and jumped from the couch. He nearly flew up the stairs and ran to the bathroom. Thoughts of his impending punishment made a shiver run down his spine and Dean ran a hand through his hair. His ass was grass! And not the fun kind!

x-x

Down in the living room Sam was still frozen on the couch, unable to really comprehend what was about to happen. It wasn't until John returned from the kitchen with a wooden spatula and sat down next to Sam that the young boy seemed to realize that his ass was going to get roasted like never before.

"Lose the jeans!" came the short order.

The edge in John's voice was dangerous and Sam immediately complied. He shimmied his pants down and grunted as John forcefully pulled him across his knees. Sam felt his face heat up. He hadn't been in this position in a long time and wasn't looking forward to the reprise.

Seeing as they had just been over the list of offenses John saw no reason to make Sam repeat his crimes. Without warning he laid into the boy, loud smacks resounding through the room, instantly removing the last of Sam's high.

x-x

Sam sucked in a deep breath as his Dad's hand collided roughly with his backside for the umpteenth time and he closed his eyes tightly in tense expectation of the next blow. His Dad didn't disappoint and Sam let out a yelp when John tipped him forward to lay the next round on the already sore sit spots.

"Okay, Sammy" John said gruffly and grabbed the spatula from the coffee table, "14 with this and you're done, Tiger"

"No, Dad, I'm sorry, please don't!" Sam pleaded desperately. He had heard Dean being on the receiving end of various implements, but had yet to experience anything worse than a hairbrush himself; and that had been plenty painful!

"Do I ever go back on a decided whuppin', Sam?"

"No..." Sam said, unintentional attitude lacing the single word.

A sharp slap had him jump on his Dad's lap and John tightened his grip around Sam's waist so the boy didn't roll to the floor.

"Drop that attitude right now, Samuel!"

"Yes, sir, sorry!"

John nodded to himself and brought the dreaded kitchen tool down with a loud smack.

"Unngh!" Sam spluttered through tightly clenched lips.

The spatula left a warm lingering sting on his already hurting ass and Sam's resolve about staying quiet went completely down the drain when John hit the exact same spot, leaving Sam's left cheek sizzling.

"OWW, SHIT!" the teen cried, feeling a few tears leak from his eyes.

John furrowed his brow, Sam's swearing making him certain that he really was feeling the pain!

"You watch that mouth unless you want a date with a bar of soap after this!"

"Yes, sir" Sam sniffed and felt his burning ass throb. A spatula was ten times worse than a stupid brush!

John raised his arm high and then let the 8th lick fall, nearly full force, onto Sam's poor behind. The boy let out a howl and almost tore himself out of his father's grasp.

"OWW, FUC-" Sam immediately caught his own mistake and thought of a way to erase the cuss word he was letting out, "CHRIST'S SAKE!"

John nearly laughed at his youngest smart way of getting out of that one and smiled to himself. That was one smart kid! John sighed and steeled his heart for what he was going to do and then started on the remaining smacks. Sam let out a strangled cry as the spatula kissed the sensitive undercurve and tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

"AAAH'm sorry Dad, I w-OW-on't do it again!"

"Won't do what?" John asked, deciding to make sure that Sam remembered all of his offenses.

"Cutting cla-AAH-ss, smoking weed, trespassing and investi-AHAOW-investigating a possible case when I'm high!" Sam was sobbing at the end of his sentence, snot dripping down the carpet.

When he was done, John carefully righted his youngest and gave him a squeeze. Sam wiped at his eyes and sniffled while he buried his face in John's shirt.

"I really am sorry, Dad. It was a stupid idea!"

"Damn straight it was!" John agreed and ruffled Sam's unruly mop of hair, "now get that ass of yours to bed for a nap, okay?"

"Yes, sir..."

x-x

In the kitchen Dean felt a drop of sweat trickle down his temple. He had winced along with Sam's punishment, guilt gnawing at his insides. If he had just confiscated the weed in the first place, none of this would have happened! How could he have been so stupid! And what if Ms. Morrison really had been a potential target! He and Sam would have been caught in a fight with a witch with dulled senses and dazed minds. Freakin' idiotic!

Dean was so busy beating himself up that he didn't notice John enter the small kitchen. It wasn't until his Dad cleared his throat that Dean noticed he wasn't alone anymore.

At the sound he righted himself, two red spots marking his forehead that had been resting on the meeting walls of the corner.

"Dad, I'm really sorry" he said and sent his father a fleeting glance before eyeing the floor again.

"Well, you sure as hell are gonna be when I'm through with you!"

Dean hung his head and bit his lower lip. This would be a punishment to remember! John Winchester ass-kickings were always hard as hell, making sure that the culprit would think twice before attempting something similar, and Dean had a feeling this one was going to leave him sleeping on his stomach for the rest of the week, at the very least!

John grabbed Dean by an elbow and tugged him gently to the kitchen counter. Maybe Sammy could still go over his lap, but Dean was 18 and John had no intentions on making his eldest feel like a small child. In fact he planned on getting him to understand that he had been the adult in this situation and should most definitely have acted differently!

"Drop 'em and bend over!" John ordered.

Dean hesitated just a second too long, and John landed a forceful swat that nearly lifted the teen off the ground.

"Ow, Dad, take it easy!" he yelled and immediately got into position.

"You better prepare, this will take a while!" John growled and felt an angry knot grow in his gut. If the rumor about Ms. Morrison had been true he could have lost his boys today! White hot fury burned in his chest and tore at his heart strings. He couldn't lose his sons. They were his world! John wiped away a stray tear and focused his energy on his eldest. Something like this was never going to happen again. He would make sure of it!

"I never thought you would do something this stupid, Dean. Was your head up your ass or what the hell happened?"

Dean felt a pang of hurt in his stomach from his father's words. He had really screwed up royally on this one!

"I... " he started, "it's all my fault!" Dean continued then, feeling his voice shake a bit.

John drew a breath and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No it's not, Dean. Sure you could, and should, have acted a whole lot differently, but Sam made his own choice to smoke the weed. And from what he tells me, he was the one suggesting to check out Ms. Morrison's house!"

"Yeah, but, I didn't- I should've..."

A squeeze to his shoulder made Dean clamp his mouth shut. He felt his heart do a double take as he sensed his Dad raise his arm.

x-x

After a thorough warm up John brought the spatula in to play, and he soon had Dean grunting, huffing and drawing in his breath in gasps. For some reason Dean had always wanted to stay calm and quiet throughout a punishment, as if he thought John would think less of him if he didn't, but this time loud yelps filled the room quicker than usual.

"AHAOW!" Dean hissed and jerked forward so his hipbone banged into the drawer.

"Five more with this Dean. You'll be fine!" John exclaimed before bringing the spatula down to meet Dean's sit spot once again.

"SHII-AAAH'msorryI'msorry!" Dean yelped and felt numerous tears roll treacherously down his flushed cheeks.

When the wooden implement landed on the table next to Dean he threw it a nasty glance and right there decided that his household wouldn't need spatulas! He pushed himself off of the counter and met his Dad's eyes.

"I know your ass ain't loving me right now, but we're not done yet, Dean..."

Dean blinked a few times, his heart sinking fast and deep. Well, shit!

"Errm" he mumbled.

John scratched his scruffy cheek and looked straight at his son.

"Go cut a switch!"

Dean visibly paled and froze on his spot. How the hell was he supposed to take a switching?! The last six smacks had all been placed right where ass met thigh and walking was hard enough as it was. A fucking switch would cripple him!

x-x

Somehow Dean found himself stripping a thin branch of its leaves before heading back inside. Every step hurt and the closer he got to the house the more he felt his stomach whirl. He remembered the only switching he had ever gotten and swallowed his spit. That time he hadn't had a meeting with a spatula first and yet walking and sitting had been torture for nearly a week.

John inspected the switch, testing it with a swish through the air. It whistled nauseatingly and Dean gulped to himself.

"Over the counter again, this time boxers come down too!"

"No, Dad, please, not bare!"

"Dean, I need to be able to see what I'm doing here" John explained "you'll most likely get bruises but I won't have your skin breaking! Now bend over!"

With a shiver Dean complied and tried preparing for what was about to happen. The switch came down with a sharp THWAP that sent a wave of nausea through Dean.

"SONOFABITCH!" he yelped in a high pitched voice.

A line of wild, seething fire blossomed on Dean's ass and he gasped for air. This was without a doubt the most painful thing Dean had ever experienced. He heard the switch fly through the air again and felt all his muscles tense.

"AHAHAOWW!" Dean cried, tears flowing.

The next stroke kissed his upper thighs and Dean feared he would puke right then and there. He groaned as John smacked him again, reflexively rising to his toes as an attempt to get away. Dean felt his entire body shake and the next lick had him sobbing openly.

"AAH, NO! Dad, stop! I'm so sorry, I should have looked out for Sammy, stoHAOW!"

And finally John stopped. Numerous broad marks from the spatula mixed with the ten thin stripes from the switch graced Dean's ass, and he moved slowly towards the stairs after a reassuring one-armed hug from his Dad.

Just before he reached the stairs he turned around to look at John.

"What Sam said about the mangled bird was true, Dad. Who the hell has bloody birds decorating their living room?"

"How about people with five cats!"

x-x

Sam looked up as his big brother entered their room.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Dean carefully laid down on the bed, belly down, and turned his head towards Sam.

"Seriously, I think the old man just killed my ass! When this fire dies my butt will wither and fall off! You?"

"I'll live, I guess... He stopped after the spatula with me after all!"

Dean nodded, glad that his baby brother hadn't been subjected to the same experience he had.

"It _was_ pretty awesome being high though" Sam mused, "if my kids ever smoke weed and get caught I won't whip their asses, that's for sure."

"You know, Dad got high himself once and probably thought the same thing... But okay, I'll second that. Any future Sam and Dean Jrs. won't get their asses roasted for trying a blunt. As long as they don't go hunting at the same time!"

"Agreed" Sam smiled, "hey you should have stopped me from going up that porch, you jerk!"

Dean narrowed his eyes and sent his brother a small smirk.

"Yeah, maybe, but you shouldn't have bought the weed in the first place. And don't call me a jerk, you bitch!"

Both brothers laughed, the movements sending pain waves through their battered behinds, and they seemed to think the same thing. If John Winchester caught you high, he sure as hell did one thorough job of bringing you back down!

* * *

**A/N: And that was it... Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'm a sucker for feedback, so leave me your thoughts :)**

**- Rikke**


End file.
